


Coming Home

by CatalinaNY



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalinaNY/pseuds/CatalinaNY
Summary: Lass deine Vergangenheit hinter dir und fang wieder an zu leben! Genau das versucht Bella, doch in der Theorie klingt alles soviel leichter als im echten Leben. Auch wenn es schwer ist, kämpft sie dafür, sich wieder zu Hause zu fühlen und endlich ihr Leben wieder genießen zu können.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Die Figuren und auch einige Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer und wir haben sie uns nur geliehen. Die Idee der Handlung und deren Umsätzung stammt allerdings von mir (Catalina).

** Prolog **  
  
_ Ich renne, um mich herum ist es dunkel. _

_ _

_ Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin. Es riecht nach Regen. Ich renne weiter. _

_ Die Schritte hinter mir kommen immer näher. Ich habe Angst.  _

_ "Bleib endlich stehen!", ruft derjenige.  _

_ Ich kann nicht, jetzt erst recht nicht, die Stimme ist mir so vertraut, ich habe sie einst geliebt, nun macht sie mir Angst. Ich renne weiter und immer weiter hinein in den dunklen Wald. Ich sehe meine eigene Hand vor Augen nicht, drehe mich immer wieder herum, um zu sehen, wo mein Verfolger ist.  _

_ "Es bringt dir nichts vor mir davonzulaufen, ich bekomme dich eh!"  _

_ Er kommt immer näher, ich versuche schneller zu laufen, doch ich kann nicht mehr. Ich renne schon zu lange weg. Tränen steigen mir in die Augen, verschleiern mir die Sicht. Aber ich muss weiter rennen, er darf mich nicht bekommen, nicht noch einmal. Nicht diese Nacht schon wieder, ich kann das nicht mehr.  _

_ Er kommt näher, ich kann es spüren. Meine Lungen brennen, ich habe das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Ich werde unachtsam, meine Kraft lässt nach, meine Angst steigt ins Unermessliche. Ich kann nicht mehr, stolpere über eine Wurzel, die Schritte werden lauter. Ich schließe meine Augen, meine Arme umschlingen meinen Oberkörper, versuchen mich zusammenzuhalten._

__

_ Alles in mir schreit: "Nein, nein, bitte nicht!"  _

_ Doch es ist zu spät, er hat mich erreicht, beugt sich über mich. Ich kann seinen Atem an meinem Gesicht spüren.  _

_"Am Ende bekomme ich doch immer, was ich will, zu lange hast du mich warten lassen und ...!"_  
  
Mit einem lauten Schrei wache ich auf, ich bin schweißgebadet und zittere am ganzen Körper.

Mit der Hand vor dem Mund springe ich auf und stürze in mein Badezimmer, ich schaffe es gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Toilette, um mich dort zu übergeben. Ein Alptraum, jede Nacht das Gleiche und das seit 2 Jahren. Ich kann das nicht mehr, ich habe keine Kraft mehr, wann hört das endlich auf?


	2. Chapter 01 (Dezember 2007)

**Bella POV**  
  
"Dad, nein! Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

  
Das hat er nicht wirklich gemacht, ich träume, gleich wache ich auf. Mein Dad, Charlie, hat doch tatsächlich unser Haus für ein Filmteam zur Verfügung gestellt. Ich fasse es nicht!

  
"Bella, beruhige dich doch ...!"

"Ich soll mich beruhigen?", unterbreche ich ihn lauthals.

"Wo soll ich bitte in der zwischen Zeit wohnen und für meinen Schulabschluss lernen, ganz zu schweigen von meinen Zeichnungen und ..."

Ich rede mich immer mehr in Rage, rudere wild mit den Armen umher um meine Situation noch deutlicher dar zu stellen. Mein Dad steht mit gelassener Miene vor mir und wartet darauf, dass ich mich beruhige. Er weiß ganz genau, dass mich so was nur noch mehr aufregt.

"Ah, Herr Gott noch mal, habe ich eigentlich eine Wahl?", frage ich ihn Haare raufend nach einer Weile.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber wenn du mich einmal hättest ausreden lassen, würdest du merken, dass alles halb so schlimm ist."

Während er das zu mir sagt, kommt er auf mich zu und nimmt mich dabei in den Arm. Bei meinem Dad fühle ich mich geborgen, er weiß genau wie er mich beruhigen kann. Ich genieße es, von ihm umarmt zu werden. Er gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor ich mich von ihm löse und tief durch atme.

"Ich bin manchmal ganz schön blöd, oder? Tut mir Leid, Dad, dass ich gleich so ausgeflippt bin."  
  
Zusammen gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer, im Kamin brennt ein Feuer, draußen schneit es noch immer. Es sind Ferien in Seattle, morgen ist Silvester und dazu hat mein Dad jede Menge ihm wichtiger Leute eingeladen. Auch so eine Sache, die ich überhaupt nicht mag. Ich bin deswegen schon etwas gereizt und gerade dann offeriert mir mein Dad das mit dem Filmteam. Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht begeistert davon bin, bitte meinen Dad mir das Ganze noch einmal in Ruhe zu erklären und versprechen ihm, ihn diesmal ausreden zu lassen.  
  
Wir reden eine halbe Ewigkeit darüber, als wir endlich fertig sind, gehe ich nach oben in mein Atelier. Eigentliche zeichne ich liebe draußen auf der Terrasse, aber da macht mir der Winter einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Ich widme mich meinem aktuellem Bild. Ein Mann sitzt am Klavier und spielt die schönste Musik, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Diese zeigt sich in einer Explosion aus Farben und vielen kleinen Schmetterlingen.

  
  
Während ich vertieft in meinem Tun bin, lasse ich mir noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, was mein Dad mir vorhin alles erzählt hat. Anfang Februar wird das Filmteam mit allem drum und dran hier auftauchen. Mein Zimmer, da es das Master Bedroom _(AN: ist in den meisten amerikanischen Häuser das größte Schlafzimmer und somit dann auch oft das Elternschlafzimmer mit direkt angrenzendem Bad und Ankleidezimmer)_ ist, und der komplette untere Bereich werden in Beschlag genommen. Wenigsten bleibt mir mein Atelier erhalten und die Terrasse unten kann ich auch nutzen. Ich hoffe, dass das Wetter bald besser wird, denn draußen kann ich doch am besten zeichnen und mich dabei entspannen.  
  
Die ganze Belagerung soll bis mindestens Ende April dauern, ganz toll! Ich mache ja auch nur mal so ganz neben bei meinen High-School Abschluss und die Mappe für die Columbia muss ich auch noch fertig machen und das wenn nebenbei hier aufgeblasene Gockel umher rennen, die sich Schauspieler schimpfen.  
Die wichtigsten Sachen muss ich auch noch aus meinem Zimmer räumen und nach unten in das Gästezimmer verfrachten ...  
  
"Hey, das arme Bild kann nichts für deine schlechte Laune!" Mein Dad reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, er legt seine Hände auf meine Schultern und gibt mir einen Kuss in mein Haar. Ich muss lächeln, denn er hat recht. Die Farbexplosion ist etwas aus den Fugen geraten und ich muss das morgen noch einmal ausbessern. Heute hat es keinen Sinn mehr, dafür bin ich zu aufgewühlt und Draußen wir es langsam dunkel und die Deckenbeleuchtung ist nicht so optimal zum Zeichnen. Also lege ich meinen Pinsel und die Farbpalette zur Seite und genieße den Moment der Stille.  
  
"Dad, wie sind die eigentlich genau auf unser Haus gekommen?"

Die Frage schwirrt mir schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf umher. Wie findet ein Regisseir die Häuser für seine Filme?

  
"Über die Homepage meines Studios sind sie auf das Haus gestoßen und haben dann eine Anfrage an mich gestellt, wo sich dieses Haus befindet und wie es der Zeit genutzt wird?"  
  
Mein Dad ist Architekt in Seattle, ziemlich erfolgreich und so hat er auch das Haus, in dem wir wohnen selbst entworfen und nach seinen Wünschen und Vorstellungen bauen lassen. Also ist es auch selbstverständlich, dass er es als Werbung auf seiner Homepage zeigt.  
Ich liebe dieses Haus, es ist hell und offen. Wir haben einen kleinen, aber schönen Garten und ich habe oben meinen eigenen Bereich. Mein Dad hat mir das Master Bedroom zur Verfügung gestellt, zusammen mit dem Bad und dem begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Er hingegen nutzt die zwei kleineren Räume auf der oberen Etage. Da er meistens eh den ganzen Tag im Büro verbringt oder auch mal des Öfteren geschäftlich für mehrere Tage unterwegs ist, meinte er einmal zu mir, er braucht das große Schlafzimmer nicht, es wäre für mich viel besser geeignet, da ich schließlich auch Platz brauche zum Lernen.

 [Swan House](https://www.pinterest.de/catalinany8671/coming-home/chapter-01/)

  
Ich wüsste nicht was ist ohne meinen Dad machen sollte. Ich kann mir keinen besseren vorstellen.   
  
Dazu muss ich vielleicht auch erklären, dass meine Eltern geschieden sind. Meine Mum, Renee, lebt seit der Scheidung wieder in Deutschland, denn ursprünglich kommt sie dort her. Was dann soviel bedeutet, dass ich halb Amerikanerin und halb Deutsche bin. Geboren wurde ich allerdings in den USA und habe auch die meiste Zeit hier gelebt, bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen.

Durch die räumliche Trennung zu meiner Mum ist das Verhältnis zu ihr auch nicht so eng wie zu meinem Dad. Sie hat inzwischen auch wieder neu geheiratet und ich verstehe mich super mit Phil, aber ich hatte auch als meine Eltern noch zusammen waren, immer eine engere Bindung zu meinem Dad. Das hat sich bis heute nicht geändert. Wir haben sehr viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, wenn ich als Kind nicht mehr schlafen konnte, bin ich hinunter in das Wohnzimmer gegangen und mein Dad saß meistens noch dort, da er ein totaler Nachtschwärmer ist und kaum Schlaf benötigt.

Fast immer hat er auf der Couch gesessen und ein Buch gelesen. Ich habe mich dann zu ihm gelegt und er hat mir vorgelesen, bis ich wieder eingeschlafen bin. So habe ich schon früh "Romeo und Julia"  oder "Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray" kennengelernt, auch wenn ich es damals nicht verstanden habe, dadurch, dass er es immer und immer wieder mit mir gelesen hat, kenne ich all diese Bücher seit meiner Kindheit. Es ist heute noch so, dass wir uns nachts im Wohnzimmer wieder treffen und wir zusammen etwas lesen oder etwas auf dem Flügel spielen.  
  
Es gab eine Zeit in der mir genau dieses Ritual eine gewisse Form der Normalität zurück gegeben hat. Ich konnte mich so ein Stück weit wieder zu Hause fühlen, hier in dem Haus und in meinem eigenen Körper. Ohne meinen Dad wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr hier, er hat für uns beide gekämpft und hat gewonnen. Heute kann ich nach vorne schauen, ich werde diesen Sommer, zwar mit einem Jahr Verspätung, meinen High-School Abschluss machen und im Herbst geht es dann nach New York an die Columbia, wo ich genau wie mein Dad damals Architektur studieren werde.


	3. Chapter 02 (Februar 2008)

**Bella POV**  
  
Februar - Die Weihnachtsferien sind lange vorüber und die Schule ist im vollen Gange. Jetzt geht es für uns, die Seniorclass (AN: Abschlussklasse, 12. Klasse), in den Endspurt. Die Abschlussprüfungen finden bald statt und auch die Vorbereitungen für den Abschlussball laufen.

Bis jetzt hatte ich nie Probleme in der Schule, habe immer gute Noten geschrieben, doch vor den Abschlussprüfungen graut es mir schon etwas, ich möchte nicht noch ein Jahr verlieren, nur weil ich durchfalle, weil ich womöglich nicht genug gelernt habe.

  
Freunde habe ich kaum in der Schule, deswegen habe ich auch niemanden der mich ablenkt. Meine gesamte Freizeit geht derzeit fürs Lernen drauf oder ich arbeite an meiner Bewerbungsmappe für die Columbia. Neben dem normalen Anmeldebogen muss ich noch einige Zeichnungen und Referenzen beilegen. Dank meines Dads konnte ich in den letzten Sommerferien bei den verschiedenen Architekten Praktika machen. Das kommt mir jetzt bei der Bewerbung um einen Studienplatz zu Gute.

  
Zum Abschlussball werde ich trotz allem nicht gehen, da hätten wir wieder das Problem mit den zu vielen Menschen auf zu wenig Raum. Also werde ich dort nicht erscheinen.  
  
Im Moment packe ich gerade die letzten persönlichen Sachen aus meinem Zimmer in das Ankleidezimmer und einige wichtige Sachen werde ich mit herunter nehmen in mein vorübergehendes Zimmer. Denn ja es ist endlich so weit, ha! Sarkasmus lässt grüßen, morgen kommt das Filmteam endgültig vorbei und beginnt mit den Dreharbeiten. Einmal war die Crew schon mal da, um sich vor Ort alles anzuschauen, wie das Licht ist und der Platz und so weiter. Hat mir schon gereicht um zu sehen, was für ein Chaos hier die nächsten Wochen herrschen wird. Aber ich habe meinem Dad versprochen brav zu sein und es einfach zu dulden.  
  
Mein Dad hat mir auch gesagt, wer alles in dem Film mitspielt. Tanja Denali ist bekannt und zählt aber definitiv nicht zu meinen Lieblingsschauspielern. Ich finde sie kann es einfach nicht und kommt jedes Mal einfach nur arrogant herüber. Und dann spielt noch ein gewisser Edward Cullen mit, ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört. Mein Dad meinte er steht noch am Anfang seiner Karriere und hat bis jetzt nur mehrere kleinere Rollen gespielt, hauptsächlich auch Theater.  
Ich bin jedenfalls gespannt, wie das wird und hoffe, das Gezicke mit Ms. Arrogant wird nicht all zu groß.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von Sonnenschein geweckt, vielleicht wird es heute Nachmittag so warm, dass ich meine Terrasse wieder einmal nutzen kann. Aber erst einmal heißt es sieben Stunden Schule und so werde ich erst gegen drei Uhr Nachmittags wieder zu Hause sein, wenn ich gut durch Seattle komme und nicht erst wieder irgendwo im Stau stecke. Als ich damals entschieden habe doch wieder in den USA die Schule zu besuchen, hat mein Dad entschieden, dass ich auf eine Privatschule gehen soll und die liegt nun einmal am anderen Ende der Stadt, also heißt es für mich jeden Tag eine halbe Stunde mit dem Auto hin und wieder zurück zu fahren. Gott sei Dank habe ich seit ich 16 bin meinen Führerschein und auch mein eigenes Auto.  
  
So, nun heißt es für mich noch schnell unter die Dusche springen und dann noch schnell einen Kaffee mit meinem Dad trinken, bevor wir uns beide auf den Weg machen müssen. Das warme Wasser entspannt mich jedes Mal und löst jede Verspannung, die vom langen Liegen her kommt. So gehe ich gut gelaunt und bereits fertig für die Schule in die Küche.  
Mein Dad sitzt schon an der Theke und trinkt seinen Kaffee und liest wie jeden Morgen die Zeitung. Ich mache mir schnell auch noch einen und klaue ihm dann einen Teil der Zeitung.  
  
"Liegt heute etwas besonderes bei dir an Bella?", fragt mein Dad mich über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse. Manchmal frage ich mich wo er nur mit seinen Gedanken ist und wie er es schafft zu all seinen Terminen pünktlich zu kommen, aber wenn man so erfolgreich ist wie er, hat man ja jemanden, der ihn hin und wieder daran erinnert. Hier zu Hause bin ich es und in seinem Studio ist es Sue, die gute Seele der Firma meines Dads. Ohne Sue wäre er, glaube ich, nur halb so erfolgreich.

"Dad, nur falls du es vergessen hast oder, oh Wunder, es abgesagt hast, aber heute kommen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, die Leute vom Film?!?"

  
Es klang auch bei mir mehr wie eine Frage, denn so ganz habe ich die Hoffnung immer noch nicht aufgegeben, dass die vielleicht doch ein anderes Haus gefunden haben. Der Blick von meinem Dad ist aber eindeutig, erst die Erkenntnis, dass er es tatsächlich schon wieder vergessen hatte und dann der tadelnde Blick für mich hinterher, dass ich mich ja anständig benehmen soll.  
  
"Verdammt, das hatte ich vollkommen vergessen, okay Schatz, ich muss ganz schnell los, vorher nochmal schnell ins Studio und dann wieder hierher die Leute rein lassen!"

Während er sprach, war er auch schon aufgesprungen und in sein Jackett geschlüpft.

  
"Dad, wenn du nachher die ganze Zeit zu Hause bist, kannst du dann zwischendurch mein Hängesessel draußen aufhängen, dann kann ich heute Nachmittag die Sonne etwas nutzen?"

Er gab mir noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange und mit dem Versprechen sich darum zu kümmern, verschwand er aus dem Haus!  
  
Es war inzwischen kurz vor halb acht und nun hieß es auch für mich Beeilung, denn ich wollte nicht zu spät zum Unterricht erscheinen. Immerhin zahlte mein Dad jedes Semester einen Haufen Geld für die Schule. Also schnell meine geliebten Chucks an und ab zur Schule. Trotz des Sonnenscheins war es heute Morgen noch recht kühl, aber im Auto wurde es recht schnell warm, sodass ich nicht lange frieren musste.

  
  
Montag in der ersten Stunde hatte ich Englisch. Dadurch, dass ich die meisten Bücher bereits schon mehrmals gelesen habe, die wir hier im Unterricht behandeln, fiel mir das ganze recht leicht. Unsere Lehrerin war auch sehr nett und es machte Spaß bei ihr und so verging diese Stunde recht schnell. Im Anschluss hatte ich dann Spanisch. Und so schnell wie Englisch verging, so langsam zog sich Spanisch dahin. Die Lehrerin ist eine Schlaftablette und dazu kommt, dass ich fließend Portugiesisch spreche und die zwei Sprachen ähneln sich verdammt und dann aber noch wieder nicht, da die Aussprache einfach mal so was von unterschiedlich ist. Das heißt ich bringe immer mal wieder etwas durch einander und falle oft beim Sprechen automatisch ins Portugiesische. Somit ist Spanisch neben Sport mein schlechtestes Fach. Denn in beiden stehe ich auf einem B-.  
So zog sich mein Schultag dahin, in der Mittagspause konnte ich ein wenig die Sonne genießen und freute mich schon riesig auf meine Terrasse, endlich wieder draußen zeichnen.   
  
Und so saß ich wieder in meinem Auto auf dem Weg nach Hause. Mit dem Verkehr hatte ich recht viel Glück und ich bin gut durchgekommen, dafür herrschte bereits vor unserem Haus Chaos. Es standen mehrere Autos und Transporter davor und da die Haustür auf stand, konnte man von drinnen ein lautes Stimmengewirr hören. Also dann rein in die Höhle des Löwen und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, erkannte ich unser Haus kaum wieder. Das komplette Wohnzimmer war voll mit Kabeln, Kameras, Beleuchtungsschirmen, Lampen und es ging sogar eine Schiene für die Kamera quer durch das Wohnzimmer bis hinten in die Küche. Ich versuchte einen Weg durch die ganzen Leuten zu bekommen und dabei meinen Dad zu finden. Der befand sich allerdings nicht, wie ich vermutet hatte, unten bei dem Filmteam, nein, ich fand ihn schlussendlich oben in seinem Arbeitszimmer und selbst hier oben befand sich schon aller Hand Zeug vom Team. Mein Atelier blieb Gott sei Dank verschont.

  
Dad stand an seinem Schreibtisch und betrachtete einen seiner Entwürfe. Ich ging lächelnd, aber auch ein klein wenig genervt, auf ihn zu und gab ihm zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange.

  
"Hey Dad!" - "Hey Bella, wie war dein Tag in der Schule?"

Ich ließ mich seufzend auf einen der Stühle fallen und ging meinen Tag nochmal im Kopf durch. Da es auf die Prüfungen zu ging, wirkten alle ein wenig gestresst und die Lehrer gingen immer noch einmal die Themen mit uns durch, die für uns relevant waren.  
  
Ein gutes hatte es in der Senior Class zu sein, denn im nächsten Semester müssen wir keinen Sport mehr belegen und auch Theologie fällt für uns weg. Dadurch habe ich im nächsten Halbjahr immer früher Schule aus und kann dafür die Zeit nutzen zum Lernen.

"Schule war okay, wie immer halt. Ich werde mal versuchen unten etwas zu lernen. Hast du meine Schaukel aufhängen können, Dad?", fragte ich ihn noch, bevor ich mich wieder von meinem Stuhl erhob und Richtung Tür ging. Mein Dad war schon wieder so in seinem Entwurf vertieft, dass ich als Antwort nur ein gebrummtes "Mmmh" zusammen mit einer Andeutung eines Nickens bekam. So ist halt mein Dad, er liebt seinen Job und wenn er einmal mit einem Projekt angefangen hat, kommt er kaum davon los und man muss ihn immer mal wieder ans Essen erinnern.  
War mir im Moment auch egal, Hauptsache ich kann nachher noch etwas rausgehen und die Sonne genießen. Und ganz ehrlich, bewunderte ich ihn sogar dafür, dass er bei dem Lärm so konzentriert arbeiten kann.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach unten wäre ich beinahe über ein Kabel gestolpert, konnte mich aber gerade noch am Geländer der Treppe abfangen. Ganz toll und das soll jetzt bis zum April so bleiben. Jetzt hatten wir Februar, das heißt also zwei Monate die ganzen Leute und deren Kram hier im Haus. Ich bin jetzt schon begeistert.  
  
In meinem vorläufigem Zimmer versuche ich mich auf meine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, aber das ganze Gewussel vorm Haus und vor allem im Haus lenkte mich mehr ab, als das es förderlich war. Dadurch brauchte ich wesentlich länger für meine Aufgaben als sonst. Aber nun war ich endlich fertig und da draußen immer noch dir Sonne schien, beschloss ich das auszunutzen und mich noch ein wenig nach draußen zu setzen. Ich suchte mir ein Buch aus unserem riesigen Regal im Wohnzimmer heraus. Am Ende landete ich mal wieder bei "Solange du da bist" von Marc Levy. Es gehört zu einen meiner absoluten Lieblingsbüchern. Es liest sich sehr leicht und ist mit Witz geschrieben, ohne dabei albern zu sein und es fasziniert mich immer wieder, wie eine Liebe über alle Grenzen hinaus wachsen kann und trotz aller Widrigkeiten besteht und sogar noch stärker werden kann.  
  
Ich hatte mir immer gewünscht auch für mich den Einen zu finden, doch die Hoffnung habe ich verloren. Zu groß ist die Angst wieder verletzt zu werden, mich wieder selber zu verlieren und dieses Mal endgültig daran Zugrunde zu gehen. Ich merkte gar nicht, dass die Sonne inzwischen untergegangen war und ich total in Gedanken versunken in den Garten hinaus starrte, das Buch immer noch aufgeschlagen auf meinem Schoss.

  
  
Erst als mein Dad mich aus meinen Gedanken riss, kam ich wieder ins Hier und Jetzt.

"Bells, warum weinst du?"

Er kam auf mich zu und strich mir mit seinen Fingern über die Wangen. Erst da merkte ich, dass ich tatsächlich weinte. Ich lehnte mich in die Hände meines Dads, worauf er mich in seine Arme zog und mich fest umarmte.

"Ich war nur in Gedanken, es ist schon okay."

Ja, nun war alles okay, hier in den schützenden Armen meines Dads, hier war ich zu Hause. Er nahm wieder mein Gesicht in seine Hände und strich mir mit seinen Daumen die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Wenn du darüber reden möchten, ...?", er beendete seinen Satz nicht, denn wir beide wussten, was er sagen wollte. Ich lächelte ihn an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf: "Nicht jetzt, Dad! Warum bist du eigentlich herausgekommen, wolltest du etwas Bestimmtes?" - "Naja, das Filmteam ist immer noch im ganzen Haus unterwegs und die werden heute auch noch bis spät in die Nacht hinein tätig sein. Also was hältst du davon, wenn wir für eine Weile flüchten und uns was Schönes zu essen suchen. Du darfst auch aussuchen in welches Restaurant wir gehen!"

  
Natürlich ließ mein Dad mich aussuchen, wo hin wir gehen würden, denn für ihn war es wichtig, dass ich überhaupt wieder richtig essen konnte und da wollte er mir nicht noch vorschreiben, was ich zu essen hatte. Also stimmte ich  ihm zu und nach kurzem Überlegen entschied ich mich dann für das "Anchovies & Olives". Das ist ein ziemlich gutes italienisches Restaurant im Herzen von Seattle. Mit einem Grinsen kommentierte mein Dad das Ganze: "Dann geh dich schnell umziehen und dann fahren wir los!"  
  
Keine zehn Minuten später machten wir uns auf den Weg, endlich raus aus dem Haus. Normalerweise war unser Haus mein Ruhepol, mein Zufluchtsort, hier konnte ich sein, wie ich bin, musste nicht auf andere achten und nun ist es damit vorbei. Morgen sollen dann auch noch die Schauspieler kommen und dann geht es richtig los. Das bedeutet dann für uns: Ruhe im Hause, Kamera läuft! Okay, einfach jetzt nicht mehr dran denken und nun erstmal das leckere Essen genießen.  
  
Endlich waren wir im "Anchovies & Olives".

Ich bemerkte erst jetzt, was für einen Hunger ich eigentlich hatte. Ich genoss dieses Gefühl, denn dieses war mir bis vor kurzem noch fremd. Es war eher das Gegenteil der Fall, dass sich allein bei dem Gedanken an Essen sich mir der Magen umgedreht hat, von dem Geruch und dem Anblick ganz zu schweigen.  
Ich warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte und entschied mich dann wie immer für den Prosciutto di Parma als Vorspeise und als Hauptspeise nahm ich heute das Risotto. Es wurde für mich und meinen Dad ein sehr schöner und entspannender Abend. Wir genossen es uns über Gott und die Welt zu reden. Wir sprachen über meine Bewerbung für die Universität, die ich letzte Woche abgeschickt hatte und welche Arbeiten ich noch nach reichen wollte. Mein Dad stellte mir auch sein neues Projekt vor und bot mir an bei Gelegenheit mal wieder bei ihm im Studio vorbeizuschauen und selbst einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Dies tat ich eigentlich immer, wenn er wieder etwas Neues machte. Oft fragt er mich auch um einen Rat und es freute mich, dass mein Dad und ich diese Leidenschaft für Architektur teilen.  
  
Als wir am Abend nach Hause kamen, war das Filmteam immer noch beschäftigt. Kann mir mal einmal jemand erklären, was so ewig dauern kann ein paar Lichter auszustellen? Mir war das ganze zu viel, zu viele Menschen um mich herum und noch dazu einfach viel zu laut. Irgendwo im Haus wurde gehämmert, an einer anderen Stelle hörte ich eine Bohrmaschine und eine Säge. Ich musste ja morgen früh auch nur ausgeschlafen in der Schule sein.  
Ich machte mich trotzdem gleich nach dem nach Hause kommen, fertig für mein Bett. Ich nahm mir vor dem Einschlafen noch einmal meine Auszeichnungen von Biologie zur Hand und ging einige Sachen durch. Irgendwann war ich aber so müde, dass mir immer wieder die Augen zu fielen. Also mache ich das Licht aus und versuche zu schlafen.  
Im Haus klangen immer noch die Geräusche von irgendwelchen Maschinen und obwohl ich ziemlich müde war, drehte ich mich von einer Seite auf die andere und konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Der Lärm und das Wissen von fremden Menschen im Haus machte mich nervös.  
  
Um ein Uhr war dann endlich Ruhe im Haus und ich hörte wie mein Dad die letzten an der Tür verabschiedete und darüber fiel ich dann auch endlich in meinen Schlaf.


End file.
